Soul Eater: Inner Blood
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Kimi Usara is different then others. She is the replica of Maka's nightmares. Maka and the others are convinced that she is the offspring of him. But Soul believes there is something different. Something that binds the two. SoulxOC, rating: T
1. The first fight

**Soul Eater: Inner Blood.**

_A sound soul, lies within a sound mind, and a sound body. – Maka Albarn._

* * *

><p>Kimi Usara is different then others. She is the replica of Maka's nightmares. Maka and the others are convinced that she is the offspring of <em>him<em>. But Soul believes there is something different. Something that binds the two.

''Soul. You need a Technician. And Kimi needs a Weapon.'' Shinigami-sama spoke calmly.

SoulxOC  
>Rating T+<br>Kimi&Mari owned by me.  
>Soul Eater owned by original owners.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first fight – The new girl, could it be..?<strong>_

* * *

><p>''We're almost there~!'' a girl sang brightly. She had orange curly hair that went down to her waist and spun around wildly on one foot in joy. That was until she got sickly dizzy and collapsed into a groaning heap on the ground.<p>

The girl besides her just nodded slightly as she looked up at the city before them.

''Aren't you happy Kimi-chan!'' the girl questioned confused as she popped up besides her.

''No thanks to you Mari.'' the girl replied shortly and continued walking.

''It's not _my _fault!'' Mari wailed, ''There were just sooo many cute boys in Italy~! I couldn't help but say hello!''

''Mmm.'' Kimi murmured as her friend dragged herself after her.

''We can't be _that _late anyway! Our last stop was...'' Mari counted out something on her fingers.

''What are you counting, Mari?'' Kimi questioned her, without looking.

''Huh?'' Mari looked up from her fingers, promptly slamming into a cactus.

Kimi sighed silently and reached out a hand to help Mari up.

''Thank you Kimi-chan~!'' Mari beamed at her and started skipping on, completely forgetting that Kimi had asked her something and that she had been counting something.

_Sometimes.. I wonder why I chose her. _Kimi thought as she watched Mari skip through the gates of Death City. _Oh that's right. She chose me as her Technician. _Kimi smiled wryly at her immature Weapon partner.

''What time is is, Kimi-chan?'' Mari asked Kimi, pausing to let the Technician catch up with her.

''Almost noon. We were supposed to be there at half past eight.'' Kimi answered.

''Oh..'' Mari looked at her thoughtfully, ''Does that mean that we'll get punished? I don't like punishments.'' she whimpered the last sentence.

''Don't worry Mari. I won't let them hurt you.'' Kimi said and looked up at the tall building that stuck up out from behind the smaller buildings in the city.

_Pretty pathetic that a Technician protects a Weapon whilst it's supposed to be the other way around._

Kimi looked at the happy-go-round Mari and a ghost of a smile played around her lips.

_But I would never want it to be that way. Life is good. For now._

* * *

><p>''I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY ARE ALMOST FOUR HOURS LATE!'' a blue haired boy yelled from his perch on top of Shibusen.<p>

''Cool down, Black*Star. They'll be here soon. Remember when I first came here.'' a black haired boy with three white strips on his fringe said calmly from his seat in front of the doors.

''Yeah. I remember that, Kid. That was so not cool.'' a white haired boy muttered from where he was leaning against a pillar.

''Oh shattap Soul. It was _your _fault anyway,'' Black*Star sniffed, ''You are just a lame Weapon. I'm the GREAT BLACK*STAR~ YAHOOOO~!'' he yelled and struck his fists in the air.

''ME! A lame Weapon! You just wait until you get your sorry bastard ass down here!'' Soul growled, jumping up and shaking his fist at Black*Star.

Kid sighed and stood up. He brushed imaginary dust off of the back of his trousers and stuck his hands in his pockets.

''YAHOOO~! THE GREAT, GREAT BLACK*STAR!'' Black*Star howled, repeatedly pumping his fists in the air until-

You guessed it.

THUMP~

Black*Star toppled off the top of Shibusen and slammed, smack, straight into the ground, bashing his skull in.

Soul and Kid smacked their palms in their faces as a sweat drop formed on the back of their heads.

''That was so not cool.'' Soul muttered.

''I can't believe I agreed in waiting for the new students here with _him_, that disastrous walking unsymmetrical disgusting creature.'' Kid muttered.

''Kimi-chan~! I'm tired!'' a wailing voice travelled to their ears.

''They're here!'' Black*Star recovered immediately at hearing the voice and jumped to his feet.

''Kimi-chan~! I think I'm going to pass out!'' the voice wailed again.

''No one messes with Black*Star. The number one and only Assassin!'' Black*Star smirked and rubbed his hands together in glee, ''All this talk about the new students. I'll show them who is boss! YAHOO~!''

''Kimi-chan! Wait for me!'' it was clearly a girls voice and the three Shibusen students watched as a girl appeared at the top of the steps.

The jaws of the boys dropped in horror as they took in the girl's appearance.

''Impossible.'' Kid narrowed his eyes.

The girl then noticed them staring at her and frowned slightly. Another girl _crawled _up behind her, gasping for breath.

''Kimi-chan~!'' she moaned, ''I think I'm dying. The steps.. they were too much~!''

The second girl had wavy orange hair and green eyes whilst the first girl bore so much of a resemblance to _him_.

Kishin Asura.

She had black hair that fell to her shoulders, her bangs were swept in front of her dark red eyes with the white upside down triangles on each bang. Her clothes existed simply of bandages wrapped as a shawl around her upper arms and neck, a simple black top without sleeves and a dark blue pair of _short_ shorts and bare feet.

''Who are you.'' Soul demanded, taking a step forwards.

''Ooooh~!'' the orange haired girl suddenly sprang to her feet, ''BOYS~!'' she called out in glee and started towards Soul, who's right arm transformed into a Scythe immediately.

''Mari.'' the Kishin Asura girl said sharply and the orange haired girl froze.

''Yes Kimi-chan?'' she asked, a bit surprised from Soul's defensive move.

''Get back. I sense a fight.'' the Kishin Asura girl murmured.

''O. Oh-kay~!'' Mari said and scampered behind the Kishin Asura girl- Kimi.

''YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT THE ONE AND ONLY ASSASSIN, BLACK*STAR~! YAHOOO~!'' Black*Star's voice suddenly shrieked from his perch on top of Shibusen again.

_How did he get up there..? _Kimi narrowed her eyes. _Am I being mocked? _

''Get ready to be stamped in the ground.'' Soul smirked and his left arm also transformed into a Scythe.

Kimi glanced at Kid.

''I'm not a part of this,'' he breathed, his eyes wide, ''I will not take place in destroying _such _symmetry~!''

''An Assassin is quiet.. and deadly, YAHOOOO~!'' Black*Star yelled out the last bit and jumped towards Kimi.

''KIMI-CHAN!'' Mari shrieked as Kimi wasn't in front of her any more.

''Stamp me in the ground?'' her voice whispered in Soul's ear and he whirled around, slashing out with his Scythes.

''Where is she!'' he shouted as she was gone.

''SOUL! ABOVE YOU!'' Black*Star yelled and Soul's head snapped up to see Kimi's bare feet slamming into him.

* * *

><p>''Maka.. Have you seen Black*Star anywhere? He hasn't been in the lessons since this morning.'' a dark haired girl asked her golden haired friend as she slipped in the seat besides her for lunch.<p>

''Nope sorry Tsubaki.. come to think of it.. I haven't seen Soul either..'' Maka mused.

''MAKA! TSUBAKI!'' a blond girl came running towards them, followed by a smaller blond girl who was flapping her arms in delight.

''Liz, Patti.'' Maka said in surprise.

''What's the matter?'' Tsubaki asked in concern.

''It's Soul, Black*Star and Kid!'' Liz panted, out of breath.

''What's with them?'' Maka looked up surprised.

''Kyaaa~!'' Patti squealed, ''They are fighting the new student!''

''Not again.'' Maka groaned.

''Shouldn't we help them?'' Tsubaki looked at Maka in alarm.

''Professor Stein!'' Maka hailed the white haired teacher, stitched up under his left eye with glasses on over, ''Soul, Black*Star and Kid are fighting. According to the rules-''

''Yes. Yes. I know, there has to be a staff member present. Let's go.'' Stein nodded and they made their way out to the front of the school.

''Oh my god! Black*Star!'' Tsubaki cried out in horror as she saw Black*star fly passed, blood streaming from his nose and mouth.

''Soul!'' Maka shouted and ran towards her partner who was curled up in a bleeding and bruised ball.

''Leave.. me..'' he choked out and waved a limp hand, ''Stamp her.. in.. ground. This.. not cool.''

''Finished?'' a cool voice said calmly.

''N-never! Black*Star will destroy you!'' Black*Star screeched.

Maka turned around sharply and her breath stoked in her throat. Everything went black except for the girl standing there with bandages wrapped around her arms and held in her hands as whips.

_Kishin... Asura..._

''AAAAAAAAARGH~!'' Soul went storming passed Maka towards the girl.

''SOUL!'' Maka yelled and felt a hand on her shoulder, ''Huh?'' she turned her head to look up at Kid.

''Let him.'' Kid said, a small smile on his face.

''You are not finished then.'' the girl frowned.

''No. Not until-'' Soul got cut off by Black*Star whirling passed him towards the girl.

''He'll teach her.'' Tsubaki smiled.

SLAP~

The girl extended one arm and the bandages hit Black*Star across his face, cutting deep in him before wrapping themselves around him.

Tsubaki gasped and Maka dropped to her knees in pure shock.

''Interesting..'' Stein mused and walked over to Maka, ''Do you see it?'' he asked her.

The girl pulled Black*Star towards her and gripped his shirt with one hand.

''I was talking to the other gentleman. I am finished with you.'' she said lowly and kneed him in his gut.

Black*Star coughed out blood, his eyes wide in pain.

''Black...*Star.'' Tsubaki whispered in horror.

''I see it.'' Maka said softly, ''It's impossible.''

Two soul's were circled around the girl and Black*Star.

One larger then an average soul that belonged to Black*Star and the other...

''It's enormous.'' Maka breathed, ''It's just not real.''

The girl's Soul reached out until where Soul was standing with a furious expression on his face to the steps and the front doors of Shibusen. It was a dark red and pulsated full with life.

''Y- I- I am the great.. Black*Star.'' Black*Star wheezed before the girl threw him away from her. Black*Star skidded over the ground and came to a stop in front of Soul's feet.

''Black*Star..'' he said quietly.

''Y-your turn now..'' Black*Star sent him a feeble thumbs up and closed his eyes. His head lolling to the side.

''NO!'' Soul roared and sprinted towards the girl with his Scythe outstretched.

The corners of the girls mouth turned up slightly as Maka watched in horror how Soul crashed into the bandages.

''Professor Stein!'' Maka cried out, ''She'll kill him!''

''No.. she won't,'' Stein's glasses caught in the sun as he tilted his head slightly, ''You're not looking good enough. Your fear and rage is holding you back.''

''What do you mean?'' Liz asked confused.

Kid nodded his head, ''I can see it. Soul just has to keep it up.''

''What!'' Liz looked from Kid to Stein in confusion.

''It's starting.'' Stein noted.

_Oh no.. _

Kimi gritted her teeth as the Scythe hit her again. She pushed her arms forwards, trying to wrap the bandages around the blade, but kept on failing.

''Kimi-chan!'' Mari called out.

_She felt it too. _

Kimi ducked out of the way of the Scythe and he almost tripped forwards. She moved behind him swiftly and dealt out a kick in his back, making him stumble and then whirl around.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

Kimi faltered for a slight brief second. It was all that Soul needed to break through the barrier of her bandages and swing the scythe at her face. Kimi jumped backwards, but not quick enough to prevent the tip of the blade scraping her cheek.

She jumped back on her hunches and dabbed at the stinging sensation she hadn't felt for a while. She brought her fingers to her eyes and saw the red liquid smeared over the tips.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

''Had enough yet?'' the Scythe sneered as he leered over her.

Kimi glanced up and slowly stood. She felt slightly light headed, but managed to sneer back.

''Big words. For a ground kisser.'' she murmured and quick as a flash her bandages struck out, smacking him to the floor.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

Behind Soul, near the steps Mari hovered nervously. Kimi glanced over to her and then back at Soul who was attempting to stand up again. A huge bruise was forming on the left side of his face and he spat out blood as he swayed on his feet.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

''This.. is so.. not cool.'' he spat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Kimi merely swallowed and got ready for his next blow.

It came quickly and smooth. This guy really puzzled Kimi.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

She was almost at her limit. And yet. He still didn't-

''Stay down!'' Kimi growled as she sidestepped him and kicked her leg up against the back of his head, knocking him to the floor.

''Hrmpf. You wish.'' the Scythe muttered and stumbled to his feet again.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

The Scythe whirled around once more and yelled as he flew towards her.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump.._

_Ba-dump..._

''It's happening.'' Stein said and Kid nodded gravely.

_BA-DUMP._

_Silence._

_Black._

_The dark red eyes widened._

_Breath stoked._

_Crimson blood sprayed from crimson lips._

_Hair flew upwards as if a breeze came from the ground._

_Cold._

_Pain._

_Nothing._

_''KIMIIIII-CHAAAAAN~!''_

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

_''You've got to stop her! She can not be allowed out of Shibusen any longer!'' Shinigami-sama cried._

_''MAKA! SOUL! PATTI! LIZ!'' Kid yelled as he skidded to a halt outside the infirmary. _

_''Fine. If you feel that way then I suppose..'' Soul looked Maka straight in her eyes, ''I won't be your Weapon any longer.''_

**A/N:**

**I'm sooo pissed with Fanfiction. Apparently after I switch to Black*Star, Soul & Kid : EVERYTHING is in italics! Whilst it isn't like that when I Edit/Preview Document. :/ So sorry if you're reading it like this. Tomorrow I will post it again in a new document. ;L**  
><strong>Very sorry :(<strong>


	2. Technicians and their Weapons

**Soul Eater: Inner Blood.**

_If you aren't fighting Demons, you aren't fighting mind control. – Unknown._

* * *

><p>Kimi Usara is different then others. She is the replica of Maka's nightmares. Maka and the others are convinced that she is the offspring of <em>him<em>. But Soul believes there is something different. Something that binds the two.

''Soul. You need a Technician. And Kimi needs a Weapon.'' Shinigami-sama spoke calmly.

SoulxOC  
>Rating T+<br>Kimi&Mari owned by me.  
>Soul Eater owned by original owners.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Technicians and their Weapons – Kimi and Mari, Maka and Soul. No longer partners?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.<em>

Bright.

It was bright.

Almost too bright.

Mixed voices murmuring in her ear.

''This is so uncool.'' a strangely familiar voice muttered.

''Oh shuttap, it was your fault anyway.'' another strangely familiar voice said.

''What! Why me again!'' the first voice exclaimed.

''Because it can never be the fault of the amazing Black*star~! YAHOO~!'' the second voice yelled at the top of his lungs.

''_Black*Star_!'' a female voice hissed, ''Out! You'll wake her up!''

''Ouch~ouch~ouch~!'' the voice, Black*Star yelped and the noise of someone being dragged away was heard and slowly died down.

''Oh great. Now I'm here alone. So uncool.'' the first voice muttered. A scraping noise of a chair being pushed back reached her ears and then footsteps and the shutting of a door. The footsteps returned and it was silent.

Too silent.

There was something..

missing-

''MARI!'' Kimi shot up and looked around wildly, ripping wires off of her body.

~ the machine on the left of the bed started going haywire, signalling her death.

''Holy crap~!'' the voice yelled.

BANG~!

Kimi looked to the side and saw the Scythe from the fight lying down on the floor, still seated in a chair.

''WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MARI!'' Kimi snarled and jumped out of the bed she was in.

''AACK~!'' the Scythe's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and blood started spouting from his nose as his head dropped backwards limply.

''SOUL!'' the door slammed open and a golden haired girl was standing there with the 'Assassin' from the fight and a girl with long dark hair.

''Kimi-chan~!'' a voice cheered from behind the golden haired girl.

''Mari!'' Kimi sighed in relief and then widened her eyes, ''What happened?'' she asked sharply.

''It wasn't as bad as last time Kimi-chan. You only fainted and then Soul-kun carried you here.'' Mari beamed at her from under the golden haired girl's arm.

''Soul..kun?'' Kimi frowned in confusion.

''C-could y-you please cover- up?'' a voice groaned from behind her and she glanced down.

Her chest was completely wrapped up in bandages, a red smudge going from her collarbone to the top of her left breast. The bandages under her breasts were unravelling and thus as she had stood up the Scythe had the perfect view of the bottom of her breasts.

''Where are my bandages, Mari?'' Kimi asked coolly.

''Here Kimi-chan.'' Mari said softly and walked over to a table on the right of the bed Kimi had been in where Kimi's bandages laid in a heap.

''And the rest of my clothes?'' Kimi asked as she started unravelling the bandages and wrapping them around her neck as a scarf.

''Well.. They got kind of wrecked with the fight.. So Liz-chan threw them away.'' Mari fingered the end of her dress.

Kimi glanced down. Her upper body was wrapped up in bandages and a baggy pair of red skinny jeans clung dangerously low to her hips.

''Never mind then.'' Kimi sighed slightly and then looked at Mari. She held out her hand and Mari took it, her bottom lip sticking out and her eyes wide.

''Are.. Is this it, Kimi-chan?'' she whispered.

''Yes Mari. I brought you here. This is the end of the line. You're safe and it's my duty to go back out there.'' Kimi told her.

''B-but.. You're my partner.. My Technician..'' Mari protested.

''I am... up until now. We came to Shibusen for a reason Mari. I'm sorry if it feels like I tricked you, but in Shibusen you are safe and can find your _real _partner.'' Kimi said, her face blank.

''K-kimi-chan!'' Mari exclaimed as Kimi pulled her hand out of Mari's.

''I take it these jeans are from one of you?'' Kimi questioned the Shibusen students.

''Well.. They are..'' the black haired girl looked at the Scythe nervously.

''Mine. But don't even think of taking them off.'' he said loudly and stood up. True. He was wearing an identical pair.

''Even thought I bet _you _are thinking of it.'' the golden haired girl muttered under her breath.

''Thank you. For.. taking care of me. And for taking Mari in.'' Kimi said and then started to walk towards the door.

* * *

><p>Soul watched as if in automatic Maka jumped backwards as the girl walked towards her. She slightly raised her eyebrow at Maka and then passed Black*Star and Tsubaki without even a second glance at Black*Star.<p>

''Kimi-chan..'' Mari whispered on the other side of the bed.

_''Kimi-chan is my Technician.'' ''Kimi-chan always saves my life.'' ''Kimi-chan is always there for me.'' ''Kimi-chan always protects me.'' ''Kimi-chan is my best friend~!'' '''Kimi-chan is fine, Soul-kun. Don't worry. She's strong.'' ''Kimi-chan and Mari will always be together!~''_

The words Mari had spoken as he had carried the girl- Kimi- inside echoed through his head. The pain of loosing a partner you care deeply for. Soul was the one who knew it the best.

''Coward.''

The six letters escaped his mouth before he could do anything.

Kimi froze.

Maka gaped at him.

''Pardon?'' Kimi said softly.

''Coward.'' Soul repeated, his fists shaking and his heart thumping hard for reasons he didn't have a clue.

**You are afraid of her.**

_Shut up._

**She looks so much like **_**him**_** doesn't she.**

_Shut up._

**And you almost lost everything to him.**

_Shut up._

**His power. His strength. It's just like reliving a nightmare.**

_You're supposed to be gone, Little Demon. SHUT UP!_

''And why am _I _a coward?'' Kimi asked coolly, turning around to face him.

''You don't dare stay in a place where you know everyone will hate you for what you look like. So you decide to only drop Mari off here and then leave as if you had never existed. Well let me tell you one thing Kimi. That is so _uncool_.'' Soul said coldly. Mentally slapping himself.

**That was so uncool? That uncool part was uncool, Soul.**

_I know.. I wasn't going to say that.._

Laughter. Soul looked at her shocked. She was just.. _Laughing_.

''You are an idiot, Demon Scythe. You now _nothing _of me.'' her eyes narrowed darkly.

''What is there not to know. You know I spoke the truth.'' Soul took a step forwards.

''You weren't even quite near the truth, Demon Scythe. I'm leaving for another reason. One that is _not _cowardly as well. Once you find out that reason, then you'll be sorry for everyone word you just spoke. Now, I won't say goodbye, because this isn't a goodbye. It's neither a farewell, it's nothing.'' Kimi spoke softly with a slight dangerous undertone and swept down the hallway out of sight.

''Hi guys. Has anyone seen..'' Liz trailed off as she saw Kimi turning a corner.

''Kid~!'' Patti filled in obliviously.

''No.'' Soul muttered and pushed passed her, going the opposite direction Kimi had left in.

* * *

><p>''If this is true..'' a figure clothed in black with a white mask on, mused, ''Then things might be turning ugly again.''<p>

''What is it then father? Her Soul was _bleeding_.'' Kid asked in complete confusion.

''It's true, Shinigami-sama.'' Stein nodded after blowing out a cloud of toxic smoke.

''She is still here I take it?'' Shinigami glanced at Stein and Kid.

''I.. think so.'' Kid frowned.

''Let's have a look then~'' Shinigami beamed and turned to his mirror.

_''Sorry. We haven't seen Kid since the fight ended.'' Tsubaki apologized to Liz._

_''What's going on?'' Liz asked them once she caught sight of Mari's bewildered and hurt face._

_''The Kishin Asura girl.. she left.'' Maka spoke through gritted teeth and clenched her fists._

Shinigami whirled around to face Kid.

''You have to go after her! She can not leave Death City!'' he exclaimed.

''What! Why?'' Kid's eyes widened.

''She just can't! It'll be disastrous! Go go go~!'' Shinigami flapped his arms in panic.

Kid glanced once at Stein and then sprinted out of the Death Room.

''Kid!'' Stein's voice echoed after him, calling out something that made him freeze for a moment and then sprint faster.

He ran through the guillotined hallway and busted through the doorway at the end, sprinting through the hallways to the Hospital Wing.

He ran around a corner just to

SMACK~

''YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS SO UNCOOL!'' Soul roared as he rubbed his head that had collided with Kid's head.

''Soul!'' Kid gasped and then also rubbed his head.

''...''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!'' the scream echoed through whole Death City.

''A BUMP~! A BUMP ON MY PERFECT SYMMETRICAL HEAD~!'' Kid wailed.

''Oh shit.'' Soul muttered, a sweat drop forming on his head.

''Damn~ Distressed~ Die~'' Kid moaned, thumping the floor in a corner.

''I-it's okay Kid!'' Soul waved his hands attempting to calm him down, ''Why were you running?'' he then asked, realizing Liz and Patti _were _really the only ones who could calm him down in one of his episodes.

''Oh shit! I almost forgot! Come on!'' Kid exclaimed shooting up, grabbing Soul's wrist and sprinting down the hallway again.

''What are you doing!'' Soul yelled at him, ''Dammit. Bipolar much?'' he muttered.

''Liz! Patti! Maka!'' Kid called out as he turned the corner to where the Hospital Wing was.

''Kid-kun~!'' Patti cheered.

''Hurry up. We need to get that girl back!'' Kid told them and turned to run to the exit of Shibusen.

''No.''

Maka's voice was horribly cold.

''What?'' Kid turned back around.

''I said no. I don't want her back,'' Maka said calmly, ''Who knows she can be related to _him_. I don't want someone like that walking around here. We're better off without her.''

''It's fathers orders.'' Kid folded his arms, ''Then Black*Star? Tsubaki?''

''I'll go with you.'' Soul spoke up and glanced up from rubbing his wrist that Kid had almost squeezed the life out of.

''No you won't!'' Maka exclaimed sharply.

''Maka-'' Soul started.

''No. I'm the Technician. My decision is _final_.'' Maka growled, shaking all over.

''If you insist..'' Soul looked her in the eye, ''Then from now on until _I _decide. You are not my Technician any more.''

Every. Single. Word cut straight through his heart as he said it.

But

**You made the right choice boy.**

_Do you think?_

**Of course I do! The girl means nothing except for trouble. And I live for trouble!**

Soul growled and shook his head as he turned around and started walking.

''S-soul..'' Maka's eyes were wide and she grabbed the door post.

Kid, Liz and Patti glanced at her, but followed Soul quietly.

Tsubaki moved forwards and placed her hand on Maka's shoulder. The golden haired pigtailed Technician sunk to the floor on her knees.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and a furious fire lit inside of her.

''_I KNEW IT! ALL MEN ARE THE SAME WORTHLESS DISGUSTING PIGS! ALL THEY THINK OF IS SEX~! AND YOU ARE EXACTLY THE SAME SOUL EATER EVANS!_'' Maka screamed at him as he turned the corner out of sight.

''Soul?'' Liz said carefully as they left Shibusen.

''I'm fine.'' Soul muttered, though Liz and Patti could see he was lying.

And Kid saw straight through his Soul.

It was wavering and darkening.

_'Little Demon has awaken again.' _Kid thought darkly.

* * *

><p>Kimi walked through the quickly darkening streets of Death City. She hadn't glanced back to the place she had left Mari.<p>

**Abandoned you mean?**

_Shut up._

**Why Kimi-chan! Don't be so mean. We both know-**

_I thought I told you to shut up. _

**But that doesn't mean I will listen~**

_You will. For now I am still the boss here._

**For now yes.**

Kimi shuddered and widened her eyes in surprise. She hadn't felt this much emotions for a long time..

''Halt!'' a voice shouted behind her and she stopped.

''Hehe, we've got one now, boss!'' a second voice sniggered.

''Turn around and put your hands where we can see them!'' the first voice ordered.

Kimi turned around slowly and looked at her two 'attackers'.

One was _big_. And _big_ meaning just plain fat. He had a sneer on his face, whiskers and was standing with his hands in his sides, leering at Kimi.

''She's a pretty one too.'' the second guy wheezed in glee. He was tall and lanky, with glasses and a slight beard.

''Good evening M'lady. What's a pretty girl like you wandering around the streets on your own in the dark.'' the big guy sneered.

**Get him! Now!**

_Shut up._

**Well so-o-rry!**

''Yeah!'' the lanky guy piped up, ''there could be strange figures out at night. Won't want to meet them in the dark.''

''Hmm.. Really?'' Kimi said calmly.

''Yes. Really.'' the big guy took a step forwards.

''Like.. someone like-'' Kimi's foot shot forwards and her hands shot out, ''Me.''

* * *

><p><em>''Don't let her fight again. I can't tell you why yet, but it'll be bad. Really bad.'' Stein called.<em>

_Kid froze. Soul, Maka and Crona's faces appeared in his mind and he started sprinting faster._

* * *

><p>''LIZ! PATTI!'' a voice yelled and Kimi's head snapped up.<p>

Two bullet's whirled passed her head and drove straight through the heads of her 'attackers'.

She narrowed her eyes as Death the Kid jumped in front of her and claimed the two bobbing souls that was left of the two men.

''Kimi.'' a calm voice said behind her and she whirled around.

''Demon Scythe.'' she nodded her head ever so slightly and felt her body tense up.

**Kill him.**

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

''_Come on then! Kill me!'' Kimi challenged._

''_KID!'' Liz screamed as Kid hit the wall and crashed through it._

''_IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S A LIE!'' Soul roared grabbing fists full of hair._

**A/N:**

**For those who were quick to read the second chapter, my apologies. I accidentally put up a different chapter. My Shaman King one. Again, very sorry. Hmm, seems like I'm messing up a lot with this story, lmao.**_  
><em>


	3. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
